Mr Oblivious
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Anyone could tell he was obvious to the people who liked him. He didn't seem to care though because there was only one person he loved. Akira/Atsuki


**Mr. Oblivious**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux-Pain. Go away!**

**Summary: Anyone could tell he was obvious to the people who liked him. He didn't seem to care though because there was only one person he loved.**

**Pairing: Akira/Atsuki and one sided Atsuki/Rui and Atsuki/Yayoi **

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Warning: Shonen ai (boy/boy), swearing and fluff**

**Well...I found a hentai doushinji of Atsuki/Rui. Had no idea what the hell it said and I don't even intend on finding out. But, when I was looking at the pictures...Atsuki...really didn't seem interested in her. -sigh- So...I'm trying something else.**

* * *

Rui Yamase could only sigh in disappointment when she saw Atsuki Saijo reject the eleventh girl that confessed her feelings to him. It's not that he was being cruel to them. He was just Mr. Oblivious. Every girl always offered him something to eat and he would take it before calling them "a good friend." The gray haired teen meant no harm whenever he said that but every time he said that to them, they ran off crying and he couldn't figure out why they got all upset.

Rui was just glad that it wasn't Yayoi Kamishiro that confessed. If she did, then her heart would be broken into a million pieces because of her mega crush on Atsuki. Before Yayoi got herself hurt, Rui promised her that she would find out who Atsuki liked...if he knew what that meant.

"Saijo, why do you keep rejecting the cuties?" Akira Mido questioned his friend, "She was a hot chick!"

Atsuki shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about Mido. I tell them that they're a good friend for even considering making good food but-"

"Give it up Mido, he's oblivious to this stuff," Shinji Naruse told the green haired teen.

"Saijo, oblivious to love? Give me a break!"

"It's the sad truth," Ryo Unami said, "every girl that confessed ran off crying because he called them 'friend'. This is like the eleventh person. You think you would notice now?"

"He could be gay!" Akira said with a laugh.

Atsuki shot a glare at the green haired teen and attempted to throw a punch at him. Akira saw this movement though and caught his arm before his fist reached his face.

"Hey chill Atsuki-chan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Akira told him. He was still giggling though.

"You bastard..." Atsuki mumbled as he forced Akira to let go.

Ryo and Shinji looked at each other and smirked. Rui overheard the conversation and frowned. Yaoi was going to be hurt if she confessed.

"Hey, don't look now but here comes another angel," Akira whispered to Atsuki before he, Ryo and Shinji left Atsuki alone in the hallway.

The girl approached. She seemed to be a first year and was the shy type. She couldn't even look directly at Atsuki. Behind her back was a lunch box with good food in it. Atsuki smiled.

"Umm...Saijo-sempai..." she began in a low tone as she held out the lunch box to him, "I just wanted...to...tell...you...I..."

"You're a good friend."

Atsuki's friends bursted out laughing again. Rui did a face palm. The poor girl had her heart trampled on before she even had a chance to confess.

"I..."

"Thank you for making the food. Only a good friend could do that."

_He called her friend twice!_ Rui thought to herself.

The poor girl started crying. Instead of giving the lunch box to him, she threw it at him. Atsuki dodged it though and it hit Akira in the distance. The under classmen then ran off calling Atsuki a heartbreaking idiot. Atsuki groaned.

"Why are all the girls crying?" he wondered.

"Damn it all Saijo! I don't care if you're going to break people's hearts, but please don't get my hair involved!" Akira complained.

The food spilled out of the lunch box and onto Akira's green hair. The food that was in it was tomato soup so his hair was quickly becoming purple.

Shinji and Ryo continued to laugh as the gray haired teen rushed to his friend's aid.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry isn't good enough Saijo! People don't like purple hair!" Akira complained.

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Shinji said quickly.

"Now now kids, let's all try to solve this peacefully," Ryo said sarcastically, "Saijo-kun, I think its best if you get a towel for Mido."

"Or you two could always go to the washroom together," Shinji said with an evil smirk.

Akira continued to yell at Shinji for even suggesting that. Atsuki was already gone to get a towel from Ms. Honoka.

Rui decided that Akira's hair could wait, so she went to stalk Atsuki to the nurse's office.

* * *

As Rui followed the Lux-Pain kid, she couldn't help but feel sorry for all the girls that were trying to confess to Atsuki only to be rejected. The blonde haired teen wondered if it was Valentine's Day today.

She waited for Atsuki to come out of the nurse's office before she approached him. Rui instantly noticed that he seemed really upset about something.

"Hey, Saijo," she began in a perky tone to catch him off guard, "where are you heading to?"

Atsuki sighed, "Some girl threw her lunch all over Akira and now his hair is becoming the same color as a plum. If I don't give this towel to him soon, I think he'll have to get use to his new hair style."

"Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"You called Mido by his first name."

"I did?"

"...Nevermind. _Suspicious._"

Before the blonde haired teen could question him any further, he was hurrying down the hall. Rui had to make sure about one thing before she gave Yayoi the news.

* * *

Rui stopped walking when Atsuki froze in his tracks. A group of students were gathered to see something. Atsuki didn't feel like pushing through the crowd to see what was up. Rui was surprised when she saw his eyes become gold as he stared through the crowd. His eyes quickly changed back to their gray color when he did push through the crowd. Rui quickly followed him.

The people gathered because a confession was coming. It was between the two most popular kids in the school. Rui wouldn't admit but Akira was indeed one of the most popular guys at the school because of his cheerful, honest personality and that fact he was a good athlete.

The girl that was confessing to Akira was one of the girls that on the top of the pyramid in the cheerleader squad. Rui couldn't remember her name but she labeled a 'slut' to all the girls in the school but was labeled the 'hottest chick' by the guys. She wouldn't be surprised if the green haired teen agreed to go out with her only to get his heart trampled a few weeks later.

The blonde haired teen glanced at Atsuki to see his reaction. Normally, she couldn't read his expression when they spoke but seeing the confused expression on him made her realize why he was Mr. Oblivious.

Atsuki had the guts to walk in between the two and hand Akira the towel.

"Your hair is going to be purple permanently before if you leave it like that..." Atsuki said quietly as he continued to walk by. Chances were that he was heading to class.

What happened next surprised everyone but Atsuki ignored the commotion and kept walking.

* * *

After lunch, the students headed to their 5th period class which was math class for Atsuki and his friends. Akira might have gotten most of the tomato soup off of him but now there was a huge hand print on his face. Ryo and Shinji decided not to say anything because they were shocked at what Akira did. Rui went straight to Yayoi and told her to give up on Atsuki so she wouldn't be heartbroken later on which the red haired girl believed.

Atsuki noticed the hand print on Akira's face. It was against him to pass notes but he decided to ask Shinji what the hell happened.

**It's complicated Saijo-kun.**

_How could it be complicated? He didn't have a hand print on his face when I handed him the towel._

There was a slight pause as Shinji passed the note back.

**Well you know that girl that he was talking to?**

_Yeah, what about it?_

**You seriously don't know who that girl was?**

_No._

Atsuki glared daggers at Shinji as he giggled quietly to himself as he past the note back.

**That was Shizuka Higushi. She's the most popular girl in the school!**

Atsuki's glare disappeared as he read the note.

_I...didn't know that._

**Sheesh Saijo-kun! Were you hiding under a rock this whole time?**

_Just tell me what's going on!_

**Well, for starters she was planning to hook up with Mido-kun. Whenever she confesses to someone, there's always a huge crowd to see what the guy would do. Depending on what the guy does depends if he will be respected or not. **

_Go on..._

**Well, she confessed to him.**

Atsuki paused before giving back the note.

_And?!_

**After you came walking past them which was very rude and daring by the way, he rejected her. He said he liked someone else.**

When Shinji past the note back, he caught Atsuki smiling at the message before it became a frown again.

_Did he say who he liked?_

**No. People just assumed it was Mika but it was obvious that it wasn't her. He said he just met the person he liked recently and said that if he couldn't win that person's heart...he would...**

Shinji let out a small giggle again as he decided not to continue the message.

_He would what?_

**Oh it's stupid. You wouldn't believe me if I wrote it down. Anyway, she clearly told him straight to his face that he was the type of person to like getting into bed with cheerleaders and then slapped him before running off. What a whore really...**

_Figures._

**You know what whore means?!**

_To a certain extent. I don't know why you, Unami-san and Akira think I'm that stupid._

**Heh heh heh...-sweatdrop- So, getting to the point, do you like Mido?**

Atsuki paused again. He stared at the message for a long time before sending the note back.

_What?_

**Do you like Mido?**

_When did this come up?_

**So you aren't Mr. Oblivious?**

_What are you talking about?!_

**Do you think Mido is hot?**

Shinji could only laugh softly as he saw Atsuki's cheeks light up slightly. He did not expect to get hit in the face with the note though which stopped him from laughing.

"Oww..." Shinji mumbled a little too loud because Mr. Yamato stopped his lecture about geometry and calculus to give Shinji a cold hard glare.

"Did you say something Naruse?" he asked in a scary tone.

"N-No. Nothing. Nothing at all!" Shinji said quickly as he waved his arms in front of him to prove it.

Mr. Yamato grunted before going back to the equation. Shinji sighed in relief as he quickly wrote down the message before passing it back to Atsuki.

**Come on. You have to admit that he has some muscle there.**

_Are you gay Shinji-kun?_

**-red vein- Hell no! Don't turn this conversation around. Just answer the question.**

_**Answer what question?**_

Atsuki and Shinji stared at Ryo as he returned the note to Shinji.

**Where did you come from?**

_**I was bored. I know what he's talking about. The only one who is really struggling is Mido over there.**_

_Poor Akira..._

**See? You call him by his first name again? Just admit you like him.**

_What are you-_

Ryo snatches the paper from Atsuki before returning it to him.

_**Oh? Our little Saijo-kun is hiding his love for someone?**_

The two were enjoying teasing the gray haired teen because his cheeks was becoming redder by the minute. Atsuki wasn't going to reply do Ryo took the paper and gave it back to Shinji.

**Mido and Saijo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriage then comes a baby in-**

Shinji never finished writing it because Yamato was catching on. He stopped his lecture and went over to the purple haired teen to snatch up the note.

"Do you want me to read this Naruse?" he asked in a dark tone.

Shinji shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

He read it anyway and poor Atsuki forced himself to be knocked out so he didn't have to hear it.

* * *

Shinji had after school detention because of the note and Ryo decided to stay with him as he did fear that Atsuki would kill him if he walked back to his bookstore.

When the note was read, the class was laughing...even him to a point. Of course, the note wasn't to be taken seriously because it was Shinji who wrote it.

Atsuki's goal was to get back to FORT as soon as possible hoping that they would have a task for him. Akira wasn't going to let that happen though as he decided to walk with him back to FORT not realizing that the place was very far from the school.

"Saijo, no one's going to take that seriously. We all know your as straight as a -"

Akira sighed when he realized that the gray haired teen was ignoring him.

"You really can't be upset with that note..."

"I can't believe he asked such a question..." Atsuki mumbled, "I don't even know what he's talking about..."

The two teens stopped walking. The green haired teen couldn't read the gray haired teen's expression but he knew for a fact that he was expressing sadness and confusion.

"Saijo, I need to tell you something," Akira finally said in a serious tone.

Atsuki couldn't say anything because he felt his chin being raised up. He froze when he felt the other's tongue slip into his mouth.

The kiss lasted longer than expected. Surprisingly, no one was there to see them make out. Akira eventually stopped the kiss to see what Atsuki's expression would be afterward. He grinned when he saw the other's cheek turn completely red.

"Are you going to say that I'm a good friend too?" he asked with a laugh.

"N-No. I..."

Akira laughed seeing Atsuki fidget. Luckily for Atsuki, FORT was nearby so he could go back anytime. At the moment though, he rather be with Akira to sort his feelings out.

* * *

**Me: Done with 3245 words.**

**Winter: And Atsuki lost the title Mr. Oblivious.**

**Me: Well, he wasn't completely oblivious. You can be oblivious to other people's feeling up until the point where someone confesses their feelings to you. That's how I feel about the Lloyd/Zelos relationship.**

**Anyways...**

**Yayoi is a victim of Silent. I think she is one of Atsuki's first friends (beside) Akira as well as a possible love interest. She is 17 years old. She is the quiet one of the group but always tries her best in everything...however...she lacks a confidence which is probably why Silent is easily able to get into her body. **

**Mika is another victim of Silent. She too is Atsuki's friend and another love interest. Actually, I think all the females are a possible love interest but I think that's just me because it seems like the love meter shown in a trailer shows the trust between Atsuki and that character. Anyway, she seems to be the prep of the group being extremely loud and speaking her mind. She seems to be best friends with Akira and from what I've seen, she seems to be interested in Shinji. She is 17 years old. **

**Ms. Honoka is Kisaragi High School's school nurse as well as the gym teacher. She is the teacher liked by all because of her firm personality and not being afraid to speak what she thinks about a situation. However, Silent still seems to have infested in her as well.**

**Mr. Yamato is the math teacher of Kisaragi High School and is also a victim of Silent. He doesn't seem to like kids and in fact is gun obsessed. His personality is unknown but people labeled him as dangerous...fact is...he looks scary...**

**Lux-Pain comes out on March 24, 2009. So go get it because I know its going to be an epic mystery game! **


End file.
